


凿壁

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Voyeurism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特在墙壁上发现了一个洞，透过它似乎可以偷窥到什么。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	凿壁

**Author's Note:**

> 是露普，左右有意义，不是无差。

他在偷窥。

基尔伯特把眼睛凑在那个小小的洞前，往里瞄了瞄，伊万背对着他正在脱衣服。在冬季也算是难得好天，周末白日难得无事，伊万在准备洗澡。视线是从脱了一半的内裤开始的，等基尔伯特来看的时候伊万的外裤已经没了，两条腿杵在瓷砖上，仔细看还有些轻微的弯曲。外裤被叠放整齐，放在一旁低矮的架子上，在之下方是伊万的拖鞋，脚跟部位已经被磨损得快要报废，不过他还一直穿了有五六年。半边身体暴露在潮湿的浴室中，基尔伯特眼睛不错，顺着这般小的孔洞还能看到些墙壁上未干滑落的水珠，他是上一个洗了澡的人，故意把房间蒸得只剩这么一点空间。

内裤已经褪到膝盖的部位，伊万稍微弯了弯身体，两瓣臀就从休闲衬衫的下摆窜出来，溜到基尔伯特的视野里。那件衬衫挺长，浅海蓝色的法兰绒，是基尔伯特去年送他的新年礼物。其实是忘了做准备而紧急从H&M里面买的，符合伊万身材尺寸的也仅剩最后一件，基尔伯特从特价打折的篮框里随便捡了一件。去年他宿醉结束才心急慌忙去买了衣服，今年他也什么都还没准备，心里一点盘算都没有却还要继续维持着这样的状态。伊万的那两瓣屁股，对他而言可就算一个不错的新年礼物开端了，基尔伯特舔了舔嘴唇，手指捅了捅自己凝视对方的这个洞眼，指甲刮过细琐的墙灰，又扭动着钻了钻，想要把洞抠大一些。

很快的，还没等他看清楚那条内裤的去向，它就从膝盖处开始下滑，伊万用手勾了勾边缘，到脚踝的时候才停顿下来，腿上的汗毛透过毛玻璃照进来的阳光而呈现出鎏金色泽。他或许会用那条腿轻轻挤进基尔伯特的双腿之间，如果他也在浴室就好了，伊万分开他腿的动作也带着些狠劲，手压着他的，把他往上一拎，压在湿滑的瓷砖上。手腕被牢牢扣住，基尔伯特起先会盯着他手臂上浅色的汗毛看，靠双脚踮起来维持平衡，拇指和食指紧扣住下巴，伊万就要掰过他的头来让他只注视一个人。基尔伯特拉了拉自己的领子，解开最上面的两颗纽扣，为什么在周末还要穿得如此一丝不苟呢？

内裤稳稳躺到地上了，他者还在犹豫，像是害羞，浑然不觉身后有人在凝视他，观看这场入浴。脚后跟踩着内裤边缘往前踏了踏，伊万就直起身体，臀部再次隐入衬衫下摆，基尔伯特擦了擦额头坠下的水珠。他刚刚洗了头，并没有擦很干，发梢把他的视野微微打乱，伊万开始解开衬衫。就算是没有见到正面也能看出动作，伊万脱得很慢，像有什么心事，慢条斯理地进行着“表演”，一颗一颗旋着，这衣服的纽洞很紧，他平时其实并不太穿。基尔伯特死死缠着他转，两颗、三颗，肩胛露出来，漏一点背，倒过来的三角让观看的人咽了口唾沫。其实以往都是正面看的更多，伊万很少在他人面前暴露自己的后背，连基尔伯特都很少见到。那儿平整，光滑如新，一点疤痕都没有，衬衫的摆尾在空气中拖出一个小小的气旋。最后半片落地的时间都让基尔伯特产生了已经过渡到午夜的恍惚，伊万的身形融在冬阳里面，连脖子上缠绕着的绷带都看不真切了。那捆东西，透过那卷绷带，下方是一条长长的伤疤，伊万身上唯一没有完全愈合的地方，是凭借自己的意志来维持在那个形态的吗？

那条伤疤走入淋浴区，它甚至都没在镜子面前逗留，帘子也没拉，那般不着片缕地走进水雾。静态才变为动态，背景音发挥了一定的作用，基尔伯特在暗室里听那边的响动，水流哗哗往外流淌，伊万侧过一点身体，下颌便能被看到了。滴着水，同他湿润的头发一样，又挂在睫毛上，流动的冰柱一路垂到半边的锁骨，混着油凝结在毛发上，双腿之间就成为了倒挂的雨林。伊万喜欢先擦沐浴露，在手心倒了一点抹开，渐渐就又把身体转过去了。他把自己卡在淋浴处的墙角，肩膀向内折叠，肩胛骨往上耸立，欲有一双翅膀从中破出。

伊万遵循着自己的洗浴节奏，但那是什么？他细致地在手臂上将沐浴液揉搓出泡沫，基尔伯特能看到白色的浪花，一层层剥开掉落，被流水冲进下水道口，但他似乎在上半身花太多时间了，基尔伯特却迫不及待想要看之后的画面。他最期待什么，被凝视的人就越不给他什么，像与他开些恶劣的玩笑，老鼠也找到了能逃离猫咪爪子的方法。基尔伯特焦急地等待着，他又愤懑不平地抠起那个洞，墙上什么时候有这个孔洞的他并不知情，无意间发现的时候已经在上面躺了好久。对应浴室的那面墙上理应是瓷砖，基尔伯特特意查看过，瓷砖上几乎看不出来，反正这房子年久失修，他所用来窥视伊万的洞眼恰好卡在硕大的裂缝上头。

伊万似乎另有想法，他又往墙角那里凑了凑，基尔伯特看到他的手终于往那里游移了。神秘的区域，亚马逊原始雨林也存在大量等待去探索的地方，伊万的肩膀上下轻轻浮动，强行带入擦拭沐浴露也并不是不可以。只不过从基尔伯特看来更是别的，那双手先是慢慢抚摸着什么，从前到后，与他不久前刚对基尔伯特做过的那事如出一辙。也不知道为什么要在周六上午再进行一次，昨晚他们还共同度过了，伊万可比他起得还晚，有什么不能在软榻上解决吗？睫毛颤抖着刷过孔洞边缘，基尔伯特迫切地希望自己手边能有一把楔子，凿一个门开在墙上，但此刻只有热切的鼻息喷洒在狭小的过道中。

“哎基尔伯特……”伊万才头一次发了声音，是从另一个世界远远来的，穿过堆叠起来的云雾，模糊不清地降临在基尔伯特耳中。一开始他听岔了，伊万倒一直在哼哼，喘着气，吞吞吐吐的声音被压缩着挤在阴暗的角落之间，连阳光都照射不到。但之后的几声，拔高了一点音量，低沉中还带着晨起时的沙哑，牢牢抓紧着基尔伯特大开的衣领。伊万变换自己的姿势，一条腿曲起抵着墙，前额也软软靠着，可基尔伯特分明见到他的半只眼球正在往后方看，与墙后的他对上了。

他该做什么？伊万或许只是无意识在环顾四周，看浴室瓷砖上的那些裂缝，但他抿着唇拉了拉嘴角，基尔伯特小小往后退了一步。退了一步，好像是被逮到了，不如说他才是那只老鼠，主体与他者从此刻起便对调了，但那或许更加有趣，比昨晚正常的经历还有意思。伊万不常这样，在二人相处了很久之后他依旧看起来腼腆，总让基尔伯特产生些许欺负人的错觉与负罪感，哪怕事情的真相并不如此，对方可以一边顶着纯良无害的脸蛋一边对他做出世界上最下流的事情。这可就是伊万惹出来的祸了，这个洞存在于连接浴室的暗房墙壁上，到底是无意还是有意呢？

基尔伯特一边思索着这个问题，也并没有多在上面停留，额头又往前凑到洞口，额头轻轻抵在粗粝的墙面。只是他将左手也伸进自己的裤子里，握上了伊万也想凿壁看光的部位。


End file.
